Sheriff
by CJFouraki
Summary: When Sheriff is accused of being a long-lost legend by men from Blackwater, him and his town are targeted, forcing him to take drastic action. A short story based in the land of 'Red Dead Redemption'.
1. Sheriff

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" the young man shouted as he stomped up the stairs. The boy was young in age, no older than ten, and he was sweating as one should when running in the blistering heat of the West.

"Sheriff!" the boy shouted once more as he slammed into the rickety wooden door, pushing it open with a loud bang.

"Calm down boy. Catch that breath o' yours and tell me what all this hollerin' is about" an old man said, lying down in his wooden chair, spurred boots lounged up on the dark, oak desk that held a Winchester rifle and a gun belt carrying two six shooters. They gleamed as the sun touched the metal with it's warm rays of light. The old man smiled, his white beard moving as his mouth did, his brown eyes as dark as the desk upon which he rested his feet. "Go on when you're ready boy".

"Sheriff, there's a few men comin' inna town on horseback. Thought you'da want'a know so you can...do whatever it is you do with all dem strangers" the boy breathed out, still catching his breath.

"What'd they look like boy? Ain't no reason for me to get up if they be harmless traders or huntsmen passing through" Sheriff relaxed even further into his chair. He tipped his hat forward, covering his eyes from the sunlight that penetrated the windows.

"Well, they all looked to be wearing some white clothes, maybe some of dem suits they got up north at Blackwater" the boy said, scrunching up his face in thought.

The Sheriff lost his smile and slowly stood up from his desk. "Where'd you see them at boy?" the Sheriff asked as he wrapped his gun belt around his waist, the guns jingling in their holsters, the Winchester rifle rustling his clothes as he latched it onto his back with the strap. The relaxation had gone, his body tense and his old bones creaking. "Come on boy! Where were they headed?"

"Well Sheriff, if I had to guess, I'd say the saloon. Nobody ever misses the chance to see Miss Kate at the bar. She sure is a pretty girl" the boy said, his face turning a light shade of red.

Sheriff patted him on the head. "She sure is boy. She sure is. You head on home to your ma now, okay? We don't want her getting worried about you, do we now?". The boy shook his head, smiled, and opened the door. "You tell your ma I said hello, and your pa that if he needs any help down at the barn to let me or one of my men know. Get runnin' now" Sheriff said as the boy stomped down the stairs of the creaking porch, back onto the rocky road from which he came. He waved as he ran down the street. Sheriff waved back, then went back inside. "Billy! Get your ass out here! We got some folks that need seein' to! Bring your god damn rifle as well!"


	2. White Suits

**Chapter 2**

"Yes sir!" cried Billy from behind the jail cells. After a few moments, Billy came scrambling out from behind the cells with his rifle in hand. "Ready Sheriff" said Billy with confidence and excitement. Sheriff looked him over, nodded, then walked out onto the porch. Billy followed him down the stairs and onto the path. "Where we goin' Sheriff?" Billy said as he waved to a young lady walking across the street.

"Saloon. We're gonna have a chat with some folks who just rode into town" Sheriff said as he walked at a casual pace down the street. They moved out of the way of the chariot and onto the side walk. The floorboards clicked and buckled as they walked along them. "Make sure your gun is loaded" Sheriff said as Billy looked his rifle up and down, checking the barrel and ammunition. The sun beat down on them and they walked faster down the street, nearing the end where the saloon would be. Dark, fresh, healthy horses were tied to the fence of the saloon, seven in total. "That there is there horses Billy. Go around an untie them and wait outside with them" Sheriff said as he walked to the swinging doors of the saloon. Billy went towards the horses, untying them and grabbing the reigns. Sheriff gave a sigh and pushed the swinging doors open, stepping into a room filled with the stench of smoke and alcohol.

"Evenin' Sheriff!" cried the townspeople as he passed them, smiling and nodding in appreciation. He headed towards the bar, walking a slow, deliberate pace, his footsteps making solid thuds as he neared the seven men in white suits sitting on their stools. He sat down next to them, looking them up and down. None of them looked up from there drinks.

"Why hello there Sheriff!" shouted a young woman as she hopped down the bar towards him. Her orange hair bobbed, her breasts jiggled with each bounce and she looked damned cute as she did it. "Fancy seein' you here so early" she said, leaning over the bar towards him.

"Evenin' Miss Kate" Sheriff said with a smile.

"The regular?" Kate asked, her smile ever wide.

"Somethin' different today. Give me the strongest thing you got"

"Why Sheriff, you ARE a man of many tastes" she said winking at him. She bounced back up the bar towards the cabinet of drinks and it would be shocking if there weren't a single man watching her as she did it. Miss Kate was after all, the town favourite.

"That there is a fine broad Sheriff" one of the men clad in white said. He stood up from his stool and walked over to the Sheriff who had placed the rifle in his lap, pointing into the men's direction. He sat down on the stool next to Sheriff and gave him a smile, his golden tooth shining in the light. "The name's Jim Ross. These are my partners Buck, Johnny, Greasy, Fat Lipped Tony, Little Bill and Swinger - and it ain't cause he's got a big dick mind you" Jim said with a chuckle, nodding over at the large Apache's tomahawk strapped to his suit. "We'd appreciate it if you let us buy you a drink".

"First, you boys are gonna tell me what it is that you doin' here exactly, then I'll decide on what you should do next" Sheriff said coldly as Kate gave him a glass full of dark liquid. He picked it up, held it in front of himself and Jim and then gave it a twirl, sloshing the liquid around in its glass cup. He tilted his head back and downed the drink in one gulp, slamming it back down onto the bar counter. "That was good. You boys ought'a try it after you tell me what I asked of you".


	3. Accusations

**Chapter 3**

Jim looked around at his partners, then back at the Sheriff, his eyes twinkling just as much as his gold tooth did when he smiled. "Well Sheriff, me and my partners here are from Blackwater, and we was hopin' to find one of our wanted criminals in these parts. It's been many years now, possibly a couple of decades, but the name's popped up again and I thought we'd go a huntin'. How does that sound like Sheriff?" Jim asked staring into the Sheriff's shallow eyes.

"I might help you fellas. Depends who you're huntin' though"

"Well Sheriff, we're looking for Jack Marston. Maybe you've heard've him? Father used to be John Marston, the man who shot down six innocent officials of Blackwater at his home barn before they put 'im six-feet under. All ancient history I suppose, but I figure you were around to see that...weren't you Jack?" Jim said with another chuckle as he looked the Sheriff dead in the eye. The Sheriff looked back at him, no expression across his face except that of a slight irritation. The bar was silent now, the patrons watching closely, the pianist having stopped playing and Kate looking pretty as ever as she stood at the back of the bar.

"Now what are you suggestin' exactly Mister Ross? That I'm this Jack Marston that you've been lookin' for? Why, where on earth would you get such an idea as that?" Sheriff said emotionless, unamused. His hands were on his rifle now. "You boys better answer me, and don't start no trouble. All I've ever been is the sheriff of this town, longer than you folks have been workin' in those damn uniforms of yours. Why would a man such as this Marston fellow, ever be a protector of the people if all he ever did was kill? And why would you Blackwater royals assume that this fella was me?"

"Because Sheriff. You got his eyes" Jim stared coldly at Sheriff "The eyes of a man who's seen enough dead bodies to fill up an entire cemetery". Everybody moved uncomfortably, The seven men in white suits, facing off against an old man with a Winchester.

"If you boys weren't government I would've had you shot by now for such accusations. But because you are government, I'll give you one chance to get out of this town for good and to never come back. Ever. And if you do, I swear by the good Lord and the good people of this town, I will have my way with you. And it will not be a pretty sight" Sheriff stated as he rose from his stool, cocking his Winchester and pointing it at the door. "Leave".

The men got up, Jim still staring at the Sheriff. "All right Jack. We're goin'. Have it your way. But before this season has passed, you will be on your knees at the department in Blackwater. You can count on that Jack" Jim growled as he followed his partners through the saloon towards the door.

"I ain't Jack, and you better believe that. Never was no Jack here, but if there was, I sure as hell wouldn't turn 'im over to the likes of you pigs" Sheriff watched the men climb onto their horses, Billy holding his shotgun at the ready as they mounted and started to trot. "Now get goin' and remember what I said. You're dead if you come back".


	4. In the Dead of Night

**Chapter 4**

Sheriff rolled in his bed. He was restless and he settled for lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He stared for an amount of time of which he did not know. He stared and thought about the men. They were dangerous and he was sure they'd be back. They were after all, scum from Blackwater. He got up from his bed, the mattress creaking as he stood. He walked to the window and stood there, looking out over the town. It was quiet and peaceful. Just the way it should be. Even from here though, he could here the occasional drunken shouts and laughter from Kate's saloon. He wondered if she was working. Maybe he should go down and see, maybe talk to her a bit to keep him distracted of a possible threat. And that's what he did. He put on his clothes, tightened his boots and grabbed the duster coat hanging from the rack by the door. He walked to the back of the cells. Billy was sleeping peacefully. No need to wake him if he's sleeping like that, Sheriff thought. He started heading back through to the front of the department when he heard a scream from outside. He ran to his desk and grabbed his Winchester. He made sure it was loaded than ran towards the door and kicked it open, never missing a stride. The floorboards shook as Sheriff jogged down the porch steps and onto the road.

"Oh please! Somebody help me ple-" cried a woman. Sheriff could barely see in the darkness. The towns lamps had gone out, making the only available light, the moon.

"Miss! I'm coming! Where are you!" Sheriff cried desperately as he ran along the main road.

"Aaaaah! No! Stop!" cried the woman. The voice sounded awfully familiar to Sheriff. It came from the alleyway to his right, where a faint glow came from the darkness. He ran, bringing the Winchester to his shoulder. He heard the shouts of a man now.

"You fucking whore! Flaunting yourself like that and then saying no! You fucking slut! You know you wanted this!" the man shouted from the source of the light. As Sheriff came out of the corner of the alleyway, Kate's body slammed into him, her breasts slamming into his rifle arm, startling him. He fired off a wild shot into the darkness with a loud bang, the smoke filling his nostrils.

"Sheriff" she sobbed. He looked her over with a quick glance. There were cuts all over her, her dress ripped open completely showing off her bare breasts and naked lower body. She clung to Sheriff, bleeding all over him as he looked to where she had come from. He saw a mammoth-like shape in the light and soon made it out to be Swinger, the Apache. He held his tomahawk, blood dripping from its blade, his pants around his ankles exposing the erection of a rapist.

"You fucker! You fucking pig!" yelled Sheriff as he raised his rifle once again. Swinger tried to run at him, tomahawk raised, giving a war cry, his pants slowing him down.

"Fuck you" Sheriff said as he squeezed the trigger. Kate tightened around his body as the rifle fired, the smoke once again filling the air. An explosive, red mist, blew out from between the Apache's legs and he stumbled and fell into the dirt, crying out in anger and pain. He held on to where his genitals once were, blood pouring out onto the dirt, the dark crimson glistening in the light.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Fu-" the Apache cried as Sheriff kicked the tomahawk out of his reach, proceeding to smash the butt of the rifle into the Apache's wound. He cried even louder. Kate lay down against the wall, covering herself in the remaining tatters of her dress, never looking away.

"You're coming with me" Sheriff growled as he grabbed the Apache by the hair and dragged him down the alleyway. "Kate, bring the lantern". Kate did so and followed the blood down the alleyway, listening to the cries of pain. She walked out into the centre of the street with Sheriff. The lantern illuminated the three of them.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKERS! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! DAMN YOU! COME IN TO MY TOWN AND THREATEN ME, BUT HURT MY PEOPLE?! UNACCEPTABLE! YOU FUCKERS KNEW WHAT WAS COMIN'! I TOLD YOU I AIN'T JACK MARSTON!" Sheriff roared as he pointed the rifle at the crying Apache. "PRAY FOR YOUR SWINGER, JIM, 'CAUSE I SURE AS FUCK AIN'T!" and Sheriff pulled the trigger. There was a roar once again, echoing out through the town and into the plains beyond it. The Apache's head blew open, bits of brain and skull splattering the dirt path. The Apache slumped down and all was silent say for the sound of blood gushing onto the ground. The smoke cleared and Billy came running down the path just as the sounds of horses could be heard in the distance, galloping off.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here Sheriff?" cried Billy as he reached them.

"Hang the body Billy. I want those fuckers to know who they're tryin' to deal with here, and I want them to fear me. C'mon Kate, I'll take you to the station" Sheriff said calmly as he put his duster coat over the naked Kate. He put his arm around her and gently walked her back towards the station as Billy dragged the body of the bleeding Apache to be hung. The townspeople watched. They watched and they were afraid.

Afraid of the enemy.

Afraid of Sheriff.


	5. Kate

**Chapter 5**

Sheriff sat awake all the way through the night. Not a single sound could be heard. He watched Billy loop the rope over the town welcome sign, twisting it around the neck of Swinger. He made an inaudible yell and the local doctor came to his assistance. They pulled on the rope and Swinger's body was raised by the neck. They tied the rope around the post, keeping Swinger in place. The doctor and Billy shook hands and Billy walked back to the station, the doctor heading back into his establishment at the corner of town. Sheriff heard the doors open downstairs as Billy threw his guns onto the table and stomped behind the jail cells to his bed. There was a peaceful quiet once again, and Sheriff focused on the body of Swinger.

"Served you right you sunnuva bitch. Told you and your friends to leave. Told you there ain't no Jack Marston here, but you still come anyway" Sheriff muttered "served you right you pig".

Sheriff stared at the body of Swinger. He chuckled a little at the irony of it. Swinger swung in the night breeze, his figure covered in blood, dripping by the shoes. Sheriff expected the vultures to be done picking at his corpse by tomorrow night. He heard a murmur behind him and turned slowly to see Kate twisting in his bed. She relaxed again and her moans quietened down into silence. She truly was beautiful, even with all those cuts and bruises. Sheriff turned back towards the window, slowly rocking back and forth in his chair, staring at the body of Swinger until the moon went down and the sun rose over the distant mountains with a blood red shine.

"Thank you Sheriff" Kate whispered from behind him "I would have been dead or worse if you hadn't heard me hollerin' "

"Kate, what happened to you shouldn't happen to anyone. I aim to kill all those sons of bitches if they come into this town again. I swear" Sheriff turned to face her, anguish and pain in his face. "I swear I'll put them six feet under or hang them by their necks for all to see". A tear rolled down Sheriff's face, the first anybody had ever seen since his time as Sheriff.

"You ain't got nothin' to be cry about Sheriff. You saved my life, saved me from bein' raped by that animal" Kate said as she embraced Sheriff, pulling his head into her chest. "You saved me and I ain't got nothin' to give as a thank you" she whimpered as tears rolled down her face.

They held each other for a while and cried together. They heard Billy leave the station as he walked outside.

"All I got to give you, is this" she said as she pulled Sheriff's head away from her, leaning him back in the chair. She climbed onto his lap, slowly taking off her gown, sliding them off her shoulders.

"Kate, you don't have to. We can't! I'm old enough to be your father" Sheriff said as she kissed him on his face, starting with his cheeks, then his forehead, then his lips. "I can't let you do this"

"I didn't ask Sheriff" Kate said as she exposed her body to him. He touched her all over, gently kissing the cuts and bruises. He lifted her up, still kissing her and placed her gently on the bed, climbing on top of her. She unbuckled his pants and he pulled off the rest of her clothing. They rubbed against each other, feeling each others warmth. "I love you Sheriff" Kate whispered into his ear as they made love. The people that walked by the station that morning heard many sounds, but not a single one dared to see what it was. The day was peaceful, as were the many weeks that were to pass.


End file.
